sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dash the turtle/Gallery
Well, your here because you want to see the Dash pictures, well the dash page was starting to get really laggy because of all of them so here is a whole page to show them all. Another thing to note is that these pictures are posted in chronological order, So the old picutres made by me are really crappy but you can see my evolution of how I draw by scrolling thorugh the art made by me. The way you can tell its my drawing (for the most part) is that there is no signature by the creator for the description. Gallery 99px-Dash_the_Turtle.png|Dash's first pic on the Wiki, yes, it is a recolour, but hey, its like a relic of mine (please don't delete it) Um.png|Dash meets Tails Doll Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Sam the rabbit Dash the turtle.png|Dash made by SonicKnucklesFan92 DashTurtle.png|Dash made by Staticcat dash the turtle - Copy.png|RAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS! - lol hope you like, I haven't found a sonic character this challenging to draw in aaageeess, so it was good fun drawing him - Lozza Chibi dash.png|Dash the Turtle, Chibi style Screen Shot 2013-07-21 at 1.47.07 PM.png|Dash 8-bit with clothes on (made by P.Squidy) Dash sonic 3 sprite.png|Dash sonic 3 sprite Dash the turtle sonic battle style.png|Dash the turtle-sonic battle style (i hope you like it buddy, SKF92 © ) Dash-bio-chart.png|Dash Bio pic Classic Dash.png|Classic Dash Dash new logo.png|Dash logo Emoticon dash.png|Dash icon made by Lozzalolzor Dash in stupid form.jpg|Retarded Dash by Macca29032002 Scan 5.jpg|Dash by Sovash100 Cartoon comic Dash.jpg|Dash (Sam's comic version) Dash the turtle by Macca.jpg|Dash by Macca HamtaroDash.png|Dash as a Hamster (Staticcat) Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|Dash and Sam dressed like Bailey (Sam237) Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Dash,Sam and Macca (Macca) SAM 0266.jpg|Team trio (Staticcat) Dash.png|Dash Sonic Adventure style (Frozina) Dash the turtle - gift by Sam237.jpg|Dash made by Sam237 (updated) Mistletoe.png|Dash and Static. i thought it was funny. (and kinda cute too) StaticxDash.png|i made this....for fun :3 by ETH Rockin' all day.png|Dash with his music player Dash the turtle (Sonic adventure: Battle for Mobius.jpg|Dash: as he appears in "Sonic Adventure: Battle For Mobias" (Sam237) Dash says NO.png|Dash says NO. Tobias vs. Dash.png|Tobias vs. Dash (on the Egg Carrier) Maccas friends.jpg|Dash,Macca,Sam,Tobias,Baily and Riley Dash and Friends.png|Dash,Sam,Static,Macca,Tobias,Emily and Judas (new shading) Tobias vs dash- anime style.png|Dash vs. Tobias (SKF92) Dash Request.jpg|Dash (Callofdutyfan360) Ultra Dash By Macca.jpg|Ultra Dash (macca) Dash the human.png|Dash the Human (ETH) Dash moustache.png|Dash with a moustache Mature picture of Dash the Trutle -complete-.jpg|Dash as an adult Dash meme.png|DAYASH TA TOURTLE Dash In REAL life.png|Dash In REAL LIFE Dash screensaver.jpg|Dash the Turtle, Wallpaper Dash sweatdrop.png|Dash is not amused Dash new art style.png|Dash in his new art style Dash on my Laptop.png|Uhh.. Why is Dash on my computer, and whats with the grin? Sam and Dash.jpg|Sam and Dash (sam237) Dash on paper.png|Dash on "The Paper" Dash game Icon sheet.png|Dash icon sheet (Baine) Dash gamge icon 9.png|Dash icon "neutral" Dash gamge icon 7.png|Dash icon "sigh" Dash gamge icon 6.png|Dash icon "not amused" Dash gamge icon 5.png|Dash icon "suprised" Dash gamge icon 4.png|Dash icon "embarrassed" Dash gamge icon 3.png|Dash icon "confused" Dash gamge icon 2.png|Dash icon "grateful" Dash gamge icon 1.png|Dash icon "happy" Dash in City Escape.jpg|Dash in City Escape Dark Dash, Blue Jay and Lemony.png|Dark Dash vs. Blue Jay & Lemony (Y-Tiger) DASH THE TURTLE GAME.jpg|Dash the Turtle: The Game? Thepaper1.jpg|Problems with Couples. (Dash is with Static) Output 1PwT0O.gif|DASH GIF AWWWWW YYEEEAAAHHH (static) Output tyi1pN.gif Output m4nKg2.gif Dash the turtle the badass.jpg|Le haw haw (Metal) dash the turtle punk.jpg|Dash punking it out (Metal) (note that pic was unfinished at the time) dash the turtle.jpg|Dash all done up for u Omglooksderpy.jpg|Dash again (static) Dash tTurtle.png|Dash picture by Sigma Dash The Turtle.png|Dash givin' us a peace sign Paws and Dash shakin' hands.png|Dash and Paws shakin' hands (paws art by P-T-W, Dash art by me) DASH GAME 2.png|Dash the Turtle: on Wii U DashtheTurtle.png|Dash by Acaracat Dash SFCB.png|Dash by IronMinerzone Dash Palettes.png|Dash recolours For SFCB By IronMinerzone Pony Dash.png|Dash as a--- OMG WTF PONY Chibi Dash so cute.png|a second attempt at chibi dash and well... IMPROVEMENT MUCH Dash the Turtle by Paws.png|Dash by Paws-the-Wolf Dash 3D.png|Dash... IN 3D, yeah its terrible i used a base so here it is http://earthwind-dk2.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-male-base-2-312659534 Dash sprite.png|A second attempt at Dash's sprite, again improvement, its sonic battle this time Dash the turtle-archie style.png|Dash in the Archie comics (SKF92) IMG_7793.jpg|Paws' Dash pic drawn by my dad. Dathing.jpg|Dash logo thing drawn by Static Dash christmas.png|Dash's quote for Christmas Dash on teh miiverse.png|i guess someone drew a pic on miiverse of Dash (i didnt want to spoil this persons identity so i "painted" all things that could find him) the origin from this line is a error i made on dark dash's page a while back Dash Xmas.png|Dash logo Christmas version (crimson) Dash and River.png|Dash just doesnt understand Dashy!.png|Dash by skinwalker 13876185641796468.gif|its a Dash Gif, made by me yay Dash on the old MS paint.png.bmp|Dash on the very old version of MS paint (whats the difference....idk, no shading i guess) Ultra dash and dark dash.png|Ultra Dash and Dark Dash by Zy BG9K Sam and Dash... IMPROVED.png|AWWWWW YYYEEEAAAHHH Dash the Turtle title.png|whew, that took a long time... its Dash's title thingy Dash title screen proto.png|Dash in his own fangame by Zy BG9K (game still in development) Dash redo.png|Dash SA style by sigma StRZR HiddenScreen.png|sam vs. dash by zb whats his name Dash's Mistake.png|i told you dash was a moron (skinwalker) Dash the turtle sa style.png|Dash SA style By SKF :) Sam's Mistake.png|so i guess Dash isnt the only moron (skin) Dash Lost In Time.png|Dash is lost (skin) Sam's Laser Eye Surgery.png|Sam's eye surgery (skin) For once I actually drew Dash good -D.jpg|Dash by Sam (btw nice forshortening) Suprise Party.png|Dash's suprise party (Haiden) Dash shaded n stuff.png|Sam's pic of dash all shiny by Zy BG9K Dash referance.png|Dash's ref so you can draw him freely with the proper colours and sizes and did totally not steal sigma's idea Idontevenknowanymore.gif|Dash and Sam doin' the charamelldansen Dash has women.png|Dash has women (i hope no one gets mad about this but i just had to, sonic fan characters girls a the top are listed as: Static the Cat, River the Echidna (old version), Sigma the Mink, Emily the Hedgehog.) BAILEY EEZ BLIND.png|yeah what if (this was from i quote i made in a livestream also has my voice Zy BG9K did this Frozen and dash lol.jpg|Dash being the wierd dood he is (Static) Dashexplosioninthebackgroundlikeaboss.png|Dash in his own action movie called.... his name by Gokuisahaiden Dash Photoshop.png|Dash first time on photoshop :) (it was going to be transparent) Dadh 3d mouth fix do(tryagain).png|Dash.......IN 3D wowey zowey, by SA3 Those effects tho.jpg|Sir Cedric and his strusty steeds--- i mean friends (sam) Het im Dash!.png|HEY I'M DASH! output_r4Ae8i.gif|its a gif (if it doesn't work click on it) btw real animation dash-sonic boom.png|dash- sonic boom style © (SKF92) Dash sonic boom TSNK.png|Thesupernintendokid's take on Dash in Sonic boom SKF's is the official one though (hes like "yah like mah back") Output ufGkkU.gif|Byotiful (gif) Dash again.png|OMG DASH RECOLOUR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dash wallpapera.png|Dash wallpaper. PUT IT ON YOUR SCREENS DashTheKoenigsegg.png|Dash has a car (or maybe dash is a car) (Alphonse Uprising) Dayash.png|Dash by the Evilbreaker Dash in the summer.png|Dash in the summer " if one is going to make a splash first, it's me... hopefully" by the way Dash has no gloves? also inspired by river and her swimsuit picture Dash as michael.png|In memorial to Michael Jackson who in fact introduced me to music Dash the Turtle update.png|One of Dash's main pics (BTW the current one was on paper just to say so i don't feel secretive) Dashy lookin anime.png|I kinda got envious of sigma's human anime thingy so i did one to dash (get it with the shell) ones is kinda bad so output_YMqirW.gif|DASH IN FRAKIN ACTUAL MOVEMENT ANIMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dont blink for 30 seconds.png|look at dash's pupil for 30 seconds without blinking, then look at a white wall Dash gift - Sam237.jpg|A Freakin' Awesome gift by Sam Spooky dash.gif|I wanted to make the GIF more morbid but there are kids on this wiki so yeah. (like blood dripping and cracks from his eyes appear) Do i really need to explain this.png|RAAAAAIIIIINNNNBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy birthday Dash.png|HAPPY BIRTHDAY DASH!!! (this is also dash's 7 year of existing) JEEZUZ.png|Dark Dash ripping River's heart out (and ripping her clothes a bit) river did want a dark pic Adop4.jpg|COLOURS LBLBLBLBLBLB CANADA SPELLING!!! output_FhBBDZ.gif|Dash is still blinking with no shading whatsoever, not even stars in his red backound Dash pixel thing.png|I am never doing this again! geez was it hard zlCfzSM5-20Ho8UH8Q.jpg|Dash done on Artsketch Acadamy on thw Wii U, man am i way better at drawing by pen/pencil Dash Idle Stance.png|Dash's idle sprites for the SFCB2 (may change) Dash anime opening.gif|i found this while looking through files, a part of the opening to the animation, so i guess this is all you'll see. A_creATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.png|Dash with shadows behind him (SA3) Armadilloz-Speed Demon Days.png|based off Gorillaz-Demon Days: Dash is 2-D, Tobias is Murdoc, River is Noodle and Sam is Russel. stash.png|Satic and Dash: together output_kjmBEO.gif|Dash idle animation SFCB2 output_MCM5Zn.gif|Dash head 3D model spinning, maybe one day Dash will actually look smooth when he is 3D (this is also perfect for drawing his spikes right) Dash in real 3d.png|Dash in 3d, i gave up after awhile, because god this will thake ages Dash and Marshmallows.png|Dash eating marshmallows, and he is a titan, because Static is so tiny! by StarlightDawn1216 dash reboot.png|DASH IS BACK, BABY! After all that training at school, I'm finally able to draw like this... paper at least, digital only artwork will be the same as I've always done. Img003 color.jpg|THE FANFICS MAN, THE FANFICS!! - Joneh321 When Static isn't home.jpg|EVERYBODY F***ING JUMP! - sam Dash BG.png|Dash in the soon to be backround (if your in the future, this is the picture in the backround) except this one is ushaded. Dashhhhshshsh collab.png|this is the actual picture - shading by Sigma SAM PAUWNCH!!!!!!.png|Watashi wa shinen shinenzo! Img010.jpg|Dash in shellnut with Captain Bird and Sam by Joneh321 DreamsOfCruelty.png|OOH creepy - Joneh321 From the Chiblis.png|It's mah birthday on which this picwas made (my actual birthday) - StarlightDawn1216 end.png|Dash in his shell, i finally showed you guys. X9d3io.gif|Dash in Five night's at Jonic's. drawings of Dash were by me, however the backround was by JonicOokami7 STASH IS BRASH.png|Hey more scanned art, and more Stash. Dark dash request.png|Dark Dash is definitely only comes - Sigma (no seriously i'm freaked out) Dash smash bros..jpg|Dash in SSB4, this took me 3 hours straight, inspired by SamanthaStar. Dayash the tuortule.png|Dayash the Tuortule Dash animatronic.png|Dash as an animatronic from FNAJ SoSpoopy.gif|This is really deep... Joneh321 DASHISSOMLGOMFG.png|360 NOSCOPE by Pix3lPotato E12RvVvzl1.jpg|Dash as a Pokemon card - Pix3lPotato Category:Gallery Category:Dash the Turtle